A Night to Remember
by queenlovett
Summary: A humorous two-shot for EAST Alliance day. Part two to follow after this author gets some sleep. Enjoy the shenanigans.


The night Anthony met Edith's younger sister and her boyfriend would not soon be forgotten. It was an eventful night to say the least, but it had all started out rather innocently enough. Depending on your definition of innocent that is…

It all began with a doorbell, an apology, and a bottle of wine.

"You missed our date, Dr. Strallan." Edith said, greeting him with a stern look, which she couldn't hold for long at the look in his blue eyes.

She opened the door to her flat to let in a very remorseful looking Anthony.

"I'm sorry, darling. I was called to an emergency. One of my patients-"

Edith silenced him with a finger to his lips, "Shh. Consider yourself lucky you're so damn adorable. Now then, how about you go get some glasses and open that wine?" She sealed this statement with a kiss and a pat to his bum.

Three glasses of said wine later and the couple found themselves in Edith's bedroom. Somewhere along the way, Anthony had lost his tie and jacket and was just down to his white button down shirt and a pair of slacks. They hadn't quite made it to the bed before their passions had gotten the best of them, and were on the floor at the foot of her bed. Their lips were locked, her hands in his hair and his at her back, ever so slowly undoing the zipper on her dress.

She parted from him before he could reach the end. Out of breathe from his kisses, she paused and bit her lip as she enjoyed the sight of him so disheveled by her hands.

"I've got a surprise for you."

He grinned crookedly at her teasing tone.

"Am I going to like this surprise?"

"Oh, I rather think so."

She got up off the floor and headed to her closet.

"Where are you going?"

Returning from the closet, now with a dress bag slung over one arm, she glanced back coyly at him.

"Spoilers!"

And then she disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Anthony on the floor in a haze of lust and confusion.

His head whipped round as the door opened suddenly and Edith popped her head back into the room.

"And if I were you, I'd strip and be waiting on the bed."

Anthony of course obeyed her suggestion-that-wasn't-really-a-suggestion, and swiftly slipped beneath the covers.

The bathroom door opened once more and he thought he'd have a heart attack. There was Edith, looking like something out of his wildest fantasy.

He took stock of her outfit; leather corset, practically non-existent lacy black knickers, and thigh high leather boots. And to top the whole kinky picture off, she was dangling a pair of fuzzy red handcuffs from her hand.

"You've been a very naughty boy, Dr. Strallan."

She started, if it was possible in those boots, to slink towards the bed.

He gulped as his eyes grew wide.

"Do you know what happens to naughty boys?"

She was at the foot now, crawling like a cat up his body. Incapable of speech he could only shake his head in the negative.

"Naughty boys get punished," she whispered in his ear. And before he knew it, she had both his wrists handcuffed to her wrought iron head board.

She sat back admiring her handiwork and his baffled, yet aroused look.

Secretly, she hoped that she hadn't gone overboard, but she was relieved as she felt a certain bulge growing ever harder against her thigh.

Finally able to shake himself out of his stupor, Anthony grinned at her playfully, and retorted,

"Oh dear, seems I'm in trouble now."

Edith smiled back at him, before focusing her attentions elsewhere. Namely, teasing him at his sides with her nails and nipping at his neck and jaw. They quickly lost themselves in a heated kiss, Edith driving him wild, with the motions of her hips and frustrating him with his lack of being able to do anything about it.

He was so caught up with it all, he didn't understand at first why she had stopped and was getting off the bed. Until he heard the doorbell.

Of all the times…

Edith groaned in frustration as she grabbed her long fluffy bathrobe and cinched the belt around her waist. She gave Anthony an apologetic glance and a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll be right back, I promise. Don't go anywhere."

He quirked his eyebrow and shook his handcuffed hands in response. "Oh no, I'll just wait here."

Smiling at his cheek, she pecked his lips one more time before leaving her room and rushing to her front door, expecting to see some salesperson or other annoyance.

She was not expecting her baby sister, Sybil, sadness in her eyes and large brown suitcase in tow.

"Hello, Edie. Can I come in?"


End file.
